


Canoe trips and hard questions

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Warning for death mention I guess??, canoe bonding, dadvid if you squint, jasper is hella dead, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the morning, the campers participate in rowing camp. While out on a canoe with Max, Nikki, and Neil, David suggests rowing to Spooky Island. When he made the suggestion, he never expected Nikki to bring up the fact that there’s a kid there. An outdated, blonde, kid named Jasper.…Basically, the campers ask David some questions about Jasper while on a canoe and David gets really serious.This is my first fan fiction, so it’s probably quite bad. Oh well!





	Canoe trips and hard questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably pretty crappy, my apologies.

Wowza more copy-pasted junk from the internet  
How fun

“Alright, campers! Who’s ready for rowing camp?” David asked enthusiastically. Nobody responded, aside from the occasional yawn and mumble. Max frowned. It was too early to be doing this shit, David should know that by now. Almost the whole summer had passed, and every time he woke them up early like this someone complained. You’d think a guy would learn, but this was David they were talking about. 

“...right. Anyways, let’s get right to it!” David continued, the lack of response seemingly not bothersome to him. 

“Suck a dick.” Max mumbled. It was much too early to deal with David today. After all, the sun had just been barely rising over the lake when they had arrived there. It had been about 15 minutes since then, mostly spent on handing out life-jackets and such. Now that David was finally ready to explain the activity, Max found that he couldn’t care less, unsurprisingly.

“For this exercise, we’ll need to split you campers into groups of three. We can only hold a maximum of four people in these camp canoes at a time, and you can’t go without supervision from either myself or Gwen!” David explained.

“Of course we can’t.” Max huffed. He didn’t want to be out on open waters with Gwen or David without having any sort of method of escape if they got too annoying. Although he figured he could push them out of the canoe. That sounded like fun. Max smiled faintly at the thought before bringing himself out of his mind and back to the topic at hand, though he wasn’t really paying any attention anyway.

“It’s only safe, Max!” David proclaimed before continuing. “I’ll let you all pick your groups, if you promise to-“ 

“I’m with Neil and Max!” Nikki called out, interrupting David. 

“Of course you are.” Gwen muttered, rubbing her temples. “It’s gonna be a long day.” 

“Anyway, two groups can go out at a time, one with Gwen and one with me! The Quartermaster will stay here and supervise the rest of you.” David exclaimed cheerfully, his signature smile plastered on his face. 

“And remember, this is ROWING camp. Not SWIMMING camp.” Gwen reminded them tiredly. Max smirked, remembering the last time they travelled on the lake and a few kids decided it would be a good idea to jump in. Max had, of course, not been one of them, but Nikki had. 

“Right!” David said. Now, everyone pick groups!” He didn’t have to ask twice. The campers excitedly chattered, splitting off into teams with their friends. Max, Neil, and Nikki watched, having already picked their group. The campers eventually all grouped up and it was time to head out. 

“So, which groups want to go first?” David asked. No response. His smile faltered slightly, but he picked it up right away.

“O-Kay! I guess we’ll pick for you, then.” David said. The campers groaned. Nobody liked it when David made decisions, Max least of all. He was always picked first for activities when it was up to David, either because he wanted to get Max involved or torture him. To Max, both options were equally likely. 

“Hmm... Gwen, would you like to pick your group first?” David asked, always one to be polite. Gwen frowned. 

“Uh, I guess I’ll take Preston, Dolph, and Harrison..” she mumbled, waving the three towards her. They followed obediently. David watched them go, wearing a silly grin again. Finally, he turned back to the other kids to pick his group.

“And I think I’ll go with...” David thought, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he scanned the campers.

Please not us, please not us, please- 

“Max, Neil, and Nikki!” David exclaimed. Max groaned. He had known that it would probably be them anyway, but he figured he could still hope. Too bad it was futile. 

“Come on, kids! I need to teach you basic rowing technique! I promise it’l be fun!” David said cheerily. Max slowly moved in David’s direction, mumbling curse words to himself. Nikki and Neil followed, slightly more excited, at least. Nikki seemed not to mind the activity, although Neil looked like he’d much rather be inside. Max couldn’t blame him. 

...

“Come on Neil, stop being a baby!” Max called.

“Max! That’s not very polite!” David scolded. Max rolled his eyes, praying that Neil would just hop into the canoe already and grow up. Together (well, mostly), the group had put a canoe into the water and climbed in. Neil was last to get in, and he appeared to be having some difficulties with it. 

“No way! That shit overturns very easily!” Neil objected, cringing away from the canoe. “It’s imbalanced and structurally unsound, if you ask me!”

“Well, isn’t it fun to face a little danger?” Nikki offered happily. Neil shook his head.

“Fuck no!” He responded. 

“Neil, please get into the canoe! I know it can be scary, but I promise we’ll all have a great time!” David said. 

“While I object to that last statement, you really should get in. I’m getting sick of this conversation and I want to get this activity over with as soon as possible.” Max said. Neil paused for a moment before finally sighing and giving in. He shuffled towards the canoe, paused for a moment, and slowly got in. David smiled widely.

“I’m so proud of you Neil!” David beamed. Neil and Max both rolled their eyes.

“Okay, fine. Let’s just get this over with. I’m still not happy with this!” Neil added. Max smiled.

“Couldn’t agree more, Neil.” He said, patting Neil’s shoulder sarcastically. David just smiled again, ignoring the words.

“Well then let’s get right to it!” He said cheerfully. “I was hoping we could row to Spooky Island and back, but if you guys aren’t comfortable with th-“ 

“If it’s up to us, can we just stay here?” Max offered. “I would prefer that greatly.” David frowned.

“Sorry Max, but that’s not an option. We have to learn how to row today, it’s mandatory!” David said. Max rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s just get on with it then, I’m tired of this shitty conversation.” Max replied. 

“Language.” David muttered. “But okay! We’ll head off, then!” 

After some difficulty with maneuvering and syncing their strokes, the group was out on open water. Max and Neil weren’t enjoying themselves, but David was certainly having fun and Nikki seemed to be feeling the same. 

“You guys never answered my question.” David said suddenly, after almost five minutes of quiet rowing. 

“What question again? I wish I could say that I was listening, but I just don’t care.” Max said bluntly. David frowned, but bounced right back afterwards.

“How far do you all want to go? Is Spooky Island too far, or do you all feel confident enough in your rowing skills to go there? I personally believe we could make it, you guys are so great at this already, but it’s your choice!” David said. Max narrowed his eyes. 

“Spooky Island seems like fun! Maybe we could see that kid again! What was his name? Jason?” Nikki enthused. David tensed up for a brief moment, but the hard line in his shoulders was gone so quickly that Max wasn’t sure it had really been there. 

“No, his name wasn’t Jason. I think it was Jasper, actually.” Neil corrected. The tension swiftly returned, gripping David’s whole body. The man said nothing, however. He was in the front of the canoe, so nobody could see his face. Max frowned, wondering what kind of expression it held. After a moment though, he decided he didn’t care.

“I could go without seeing him again. He was so outdated, Christ.” Max added. David got even more tense, but he added nothing to the conversation himself. That is, until Nikki spoke up.

“Do you know him, David? What camp is he from?” She asked. David froze. He even stopped rowing, which caused the canoe to turn left. 

“David?” Nikki said again. David took in a deep breath before his shoulders fell. This was odd.

“Y-you said his name was Jasper?” David asked.

“Yeah. Why? It’s just some stupid kid, nothing to be worried about.” Max said. David looked down.

“The same Jasper with LA-gear light up shoes? Blonde hair? Says radical a lot?” David asked quietly. Max frowned.

“Yeah. How did you know? I doubt you’ve even met the idiot.” Max said snappily. 

“I don’t believe it...” David muttered before falling silent for a moment. “And I have met Jasper, Max. I knew him very well..” Max frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. This seriousness was very un-David like. 

“Is he a camper here?” Neil asked. David paused for a moment, pondering the question.

“He was.” David said very quietly. Everyone paused for a second. Was? What was that supposed to mean?

“Did he leave?” Nikki asked. David shook his head.

“N-no. He, uh.. He...” David trailed off, as if unable to finish the sentence. 

“He what?” Max asked impatiently. He didn’t like serious David, not today, at least. 

“He died.” David said very quietly, almost sounding unsure of himself. Max’s eyes widened and a cold stone dropped in his gut. He died? There had to be a mistake here, he couldn’t be dead. Max had talked to him!

“What?” Neil whispered. “But that’s impossible.” David nodded, finally turning around. He looked deeply troubled and a little reminiscent.

“I know.” David responded, running a hand through his hair. “But I’m sure you saw the same Jasper. It couldn’t be anyone else, could it?” David said the last part almost to himself, looking down at his feet. Max’s frown deepened.

“The same Jasper? What’ya mean, the same Jasper?” Max questioned. 

“The same Jasper I knew.” David said, looking up again. “The same one who-“ he stopped suddenly, looking back down.

“...who what?” Nikki asked quietly. David was silent for a long time before answering.

“The same one who died here.” He murmured. Max gulped. He had died here?!

“He died at camp?!” Neil said, putting Max’s thoughts to words. David nodded.

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.” He whispered. Max’s eyes suddenly snapped wide open as he connected dots in his head. Wasn’t Jasper the name of..

“Wait a minute. Is this Jasper the same Jasper in that stupid story you told us that one time? With the bears?” Max asked. David shuddered at the word “bears”, which deepened Max’s concern.

“Yep, that’s him.” David said with a strained chuckle. 

“But you said he survived.” Neil countered. David shook his head sadly.

“H-he survived the cliff fall and being in the bear cave, but his injuries were too major for the camp’s first aid to treat... Mr. Campbell didn’t want to take him to the hospital, something about how he couldn’t be seen around town...” David finally trailed off after his jumbled explanation, and Max felt the dark weight in his stomach grow heavier. He always knew Mr. Campbell was a shady and selfish man, but the fact that his actions had led to a camper’s death was honestly shocking. 

“He dealt with the body that night. I’m not sure where he put it, or if he even buried it, but I don’t want to ask.” David explained further. “I wish I knew what he told the parents...” Max swallowed heavily. This was no longer a story he wanted to hear. 

“Hey David?” Nikki whispered. 

“Yes, Nikki?” David’s head snapped up and suddenly he was back in councillor mode. 

“Can we go back now? I’m not sure I wanna go to Spooky Island anymore.” She muttered. Max couldn’t agree more. David nodded, thankfully, and the group slowly started rowing back. They didn’t speak about their conversation on the way, or after that, or ever again. As Max sat in his tent that night, he wished he had asked more questions. Or at least the one that had been on the mind the most. 

What’s David gonna do with this information? 

…

“Jasper? Are you out here?” David called. He felt kinda silly, standing in the forest on Spooky Island in the middle of the night, but it was the only chance he had to reconnect with Jasper, and it was one he wouldn’t let pass.

“Jasper?” He called again, quieter this time. Maybe the kids had only been joking with him, he had been so foolish to come-

“Davey?” David froze. He turned around slowly, coming face to face with a kid he never thought he’d see again. Upon seeing him, David couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi, Jasper.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Jasper and David find each other again! Kinda. I might add more to this and make it a small series about David and Jasper reconnecting, but don’t count on it.


End file.
